


He Wants Me Dead

by RunawayWhispers



Series: He Wants Me Dead [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, but is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov rolled his eyes as his sight unblurred but remained obstructed by the barrel which hovered over his temple. His smirk was uncontainable as extended an arm and pulled opened the hotel’s bedside drawer to the left of his head. Despite the awkward angle, his spiderlike fingers grasped the pack of smokes and the lighter with his initials engraved in the silver. His fingers place the stick between his thin lips, smirk settling in at the corners of his mouth.  With a quick flick, the flame sparked to life and lit and cigarette. “You know, those things will kill you” the small Japanese man above him scolded. The man straddling him was still a sight of intense beauty, especially when holding a gun to his head. _ shamless smut ftw





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic killed me so every kudos is donated to reviving my soul
> 
> Seriously though, I'm terrible at writing Smut BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS ONE. It was inspired by She Wants Me Dead by CAZZETTE which is an amazing song so go check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHccClTAdzc  
> I'm sorry for any and all spelling mistakes or typos, I did reread it all but my grammar is terrible and it's nearly two in the morning and my brain is frazzled so. ENJOY. 
> 
> p.s let me know what you think!!  
> could be part of a series if anyone is interested???

Viktor Nikiforov rolled his eyes as his sight unblurred but remained obstructed by the barrel which hovered over his temple. His smirk was uncontainable as extended an arm and pulled opened the hotel’s bedside drawer to the left of his head. Despite the awkward angle, his spiderlike fingers grasped the pack of smokes and the lighter with his initials engraved in the silver. His fingers place the stick between his thin lips, smirk settling in at the corners of his mouth.  With a quick flick, the flame sparked to life and lit and cigarette.

“You know, those things will kill you” the small Japanese man above him scolded.

The man straddling him was still a sight of intense beauty, especially when holding a gun to his head. Katsuki, as he was referred to by his subordinates, was dressed in his boxers, his T-shirt half buttoned and his tie loosely wrapped around his neck. His body was toned, with thighs so thick that Viktor thought the only place they belonged were wrapped around his waist. While they didn’t bulge, the Japanese kid’s sleeves outlined his underlying biceps. His hair was slicked back for the most part, with a few stray strands falling from his forehead, all thanks to Viktor’s especially rough treatment last night.

The kid oozed sexuality, and Viktor was proud enough to admit he’d happily die at the hands of Katsuki if his O face was the last thing he saw.

“Oh the Irony” Viktor laughed, taking a long drag before removing the cigarette from his lips and blowing a cloud of smoke in the gun bearer’s unimpressed face.  He then pulled out another stick and offered it to his assassinator. “Want one?”

The Japanese man’s lips widened in a sinister smile.

The gun moved to rest above its victim’s left ear. Katsuki leaned forward, almost close enough for his chest to make contact with his target’s. The kids free hand moved from it’s resting place on his thighs to stroke along Viktor’s jawline, careful not to cut himself on the sharp bone structure. His nimble fingers glided on the soft Russian skin, wondering if all foreign men felt so smooth to the touch. With a deliberate press to one of Viktor’s weak spots, he watched in awe the man’s breath hitched.

“Don’t mind if I do” Katsuki replied, his breath ghosting over Viktor’s quivering lips. He took the lit cigarette from in-between the Russian’s lips and wrapped his own around it. Slowly he breathed in, pulling his victim’s jaw down and exhaling the smoke onto Viktor’s tongue.

The Russian darted his tongue out in an attempt to steal a taste of Katsuki’s lips. The Japanese kid pulled back just far enough to be out of reach.

Katsuki tutted. “Disappointing Nikiforov. It’s an insult that you still think you’re faster than me.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows. He remembered all of the nights he and his company had shared before; nights of alleyway ambushes and last minute visits to the dirtiest, seediest hotels they could find. The Russian couldn’t deny the fact that Katsuki did in fact, beat him to the punchline each time. “Believe me, after every night we’ve spent together, _coming_ last is not new to me.”

Viktor’s head snapped to the right as the man above struck him with the barrel gun. “Filth,” his attacker spat.

Nikiforov eyes gleamed with excitement as the sudden outburst of anger he had just witnessed. He always knew where to hit a nerve, and despite his cool exterior, Katsuki’s patience was always pushed to its limits when dealing with him.

As he looked up at the man still nestled comfortably on his thighs, Viktor wondered how he had been tangled up in such a wild web of seduction. Their affair had begun when a bounty was placed on his head by a particularly bitter member of the Yakuza after a disagreement. The Russian had stayed in Japan for a few months, hoping to create stronger ties with other, much more powerful members of the organization when Katsuki had made his presence known. The attraction had been instant, and it had not faltered since.

The Japanese boy took another drag. This time the draw was fueled with anger. “I fucking hate you Nikiforov.” He muttered, blowing out the smoke and sighing. His body became lax, his back now hunched as his eyes detached from Viktor’s to stare at the city skyline. The gun still rested, now pointed at the Russian’s heart. “I hate you so fucking much.” He offered the cigarette back to its owner.

Viktor refused it, enjoying the sight of his lover’s lips wrapped around the white stick. The sunlight casted a hazy glow on Katsuki’s face, his cheekbones defined exquisitely. His eyes wondered to the body beneath the riled-up shirt and thought about how the boy must have kept his physical fitness up. Training alone in the day with nobody to return home to. Just an empty apartment filled with the disheartening reminder that he could never love another, and would never be loved back.

Katsuki’s focus returned. He sneered at the Russian beneath him.

“Oh come on now baby,” Viktor purred, gliding his calloused hands up the outside of lover’s thighs. “I’d much rather see a different expression on that pretty little face of yours.”

The Japanese boy’s hip jerked forward involuntarily, reacting in favor of the gentle caress from the man who had caused his life to spiral out of control. The boy felt ashamed at his body’s lack of discipline. No matter how hard he fought against Viktor’s touch, he couldn’t deny the feeling of his fingertips against his own flushed skin.

“You’re nothing to me but a target to me” hissed Katsuki, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Nikiforov grinned with determination as his lover uttered the insult. He knew the game of seduction had begun, and their first step had already been taken to set the rest of their dance in motion. Viktor longed for the dance to last longer and longer each time he and Katsuki performed, and this was no exception.

“I’m not sure I believe that, considering I’ve had you withering underneath me more times than I’ve had your gun against my head.” Viktor watched with pride as his lover’s eyes widened at the vulgarity of words. He knew exactly what got Katsuki ticking, and by gods he was going to use it to his advantage. “isn’t it funny how you’re the best hitman in Japan, and yet, here I am still alive. It’s peculiar how I always seem to be able to escape.”

The Japanese boy shuddered as Viktor’s hand moves towards his inner thighs, pressing firmly against the tender flesh. The move while familiar, still thrilled him, his body now aware of exactly what to expect. His spine shivered with anticipation. He clicked his tongue.

“Luck.”

“Luck” Viktor repeated, knowingly.

A silence settled between them. They stared at each other, Katsuki’s eyes filled with hatred while the Russian’s eyes sparkled with admiration.

Katsuki leant forward to wipe away the stray strands of silver hair from his victim’s forehead. “You’re getting old Nikiforov.” he stated, noticing the wrinkles that appeared from the corner of old man’s restless eyes.

Katsuki hated to admit it to himself, but the Russian had enticed him the night of his first assignation attempt. He was armored with an expensive suit and sad looking eyes. As the Japanese boy watched him converse with the crowd surrounding him, he noticed how lonely he truly was. Viktor Nikiforov was an excellent man to have as a partner, with more wealth and social status than any man could dream of. That left him isolated though. He was dubious of falling in love, knowing that they could have been after his fortune. Men tried to marry off their painfully average daughters, and married women who depended too much on their body than their common sense attempted to drawl him into an affair. All of their attempts had failed.

The Japanese boy scoffed at the thought of their pathetic advances. Viktor Nikiforov was a creature of mystery and beauty, and his cravings could not be satisfied by imbeciles. Instead, he had been the one to (unintentionally) claim the Russian’s heart, with a gun in one hand and a cigarette stolen from the man’s lips in the other. That night, Katsuki had finally understood the term lust as he saw the silver haired man on his knees, handcuffed to his bedpost. 

“Does that mean you don’t think I’m beautiful anymore?” pouted Viktor, his plump lips begging to touched.

Katsuki used his free hand to smack the silver haired man’s cheek. “I never said that” he growled. “Don’t put words into my mouth.” He then used the assaulting palm to rest lovingly on the stricken skin, red from the impact. He was overwhelmed with the love he felt for the man beneath him. He looked breathtaking as he lay on bed, his skin contrasting against the stark white sheets.  This man was going to be the death of him. And vice versa.

Viktor leaned into the hand, humming with want as he reveled in the compassionate touch. He closed his eyes, focusing on his senses to save for later. Soon, this would end, and he wanted to remember the feel of the tanned boy’s skin against his. When he opened his eyes again, the gun had been moved back to his forehead. Its owner smirked as he withdrew his hand, much to Viktor’s distress, and removed the cigarette from his lips.

Viktor’s pulse spiked as he watched Katsuki lower the lit end, hovering over his left shoulder. “Do you want to know what it feels like when you touch me?” the man above him asked cruelly. “What it’s like at night when I long for your worthless touch, knowing it won’t be months until I see those pathetic eyes on me again?” The kid lowered his face, his lips ghosting over the Russian’s. “Do you know what it feels like when my lips are on yours?”

Viktor’s body jerked as the cigarette end settled into the crook of his neck.

“It burn’s _Viktor_.”

Hearing his name uttered from his lover’s lips sparked a fire inside of him that burned stronger than he had ever experienced. Knowing that Katsuki was just as enthralled with him as he was with the assassin affected his ability to think straight. He wanted those soft hands to roam his body and find their way to his now throbbing member. He wanted to feel those precise movements taking advantage of every single sensitive area they locate, teasing him to the edge of release. He wanted Yuri to take him softly, lovingly as though their dreams of being husbands had come true. Most of all, he wanted to grab’s Yuri’s stupidly handsome face and force it into the mattress while he claimed what’s rightful his.

 “Yuri please.” He pleaded desperately.

The Japanese man smirked at his prey. Hearing the thick Russian accent wrap itself around his name made his heart skip a beat, and his cock to spring to life.

“I should just kill you now,” Yuri started. “have your last words begging me to touch you.” He glided the gun over to the peach lips that he longed to feel. “Viktor Nikiforov’s mouth has finally found it’s place.” The tanned boy huffed, amused at the image.

With a sparkle in his eye, Viktor hummed. “Want to record it next time? That way you could show your employers as evidence.”

Katsuki threw the cigarette into the ashtray and used his now free fingers to smush the Russian’s cheeks together. “No.” he spat, angrier than Viktor had ever seen him before. “Nobody gets to hear the sounds you make under me. Nobody gets to see the way your body reacts so needy for my touch. Nobody gets to know what Viktor Nikiforov is like in bed.” He stared deeply into the blue eyes, deep like the ocean. “Nobody but me.”

“Nobody but you Yuri.” Viktor agreed, breathlessly. He understood exactly where his lover was coming from. The possessiveness was shared, with Viktor being 100% certain that if he gained knowledge of another man even looking at Yuri with those thoughts in his mind, he’d end up in the ocean somewhere for the fishes to feast on.

Satisfied, Yuri pulled back and combed his unruly hair backwards. He took pride in knowing that he had full possession over the man beneath him, and he was thrilled to know nobody else would see such display of beauty. Mona Lisa had nothing on Viktor Nikiforov. “Pathetic slut.”

With a gentle part of his lips, the Russian darted his tongue out to taste the cold metal of Yuri’s gun. His tongue glided across the barrel, putting on a show for his lover. His eyelids fluttered, imagining it was Yuri he was tasting rather than the man’s choice of weapon. He felt proud to hear Katsuki’s breathing become irregular, desperately attempting to fight the desire he felt but failing miserable.

Yuri, struck with a burning desire to throw caution to the wind, watched wide-eyed at the performance being delivered. The Russian knew exactly how to catch him off guard ever since their first night together. Tentatively, he pushed the gun forwards, further into the accepting mouth. The sight of Viktor’s lips wrapped around the object, which could so easily be triggered to end his life, was one that sent a wave straight to his groin.

Viktor began to bob his head forwards and backwards, hollowing his cheeks as his eyes roamed to establish contact with the milk chocolate brown ones belonging to his lover. Encouraged by the blush spreading along Yuri’s cheeks, he pulled away from the gun, a line of spit dangling from the weapon to the Russian’s lips.

“it’s not enough,” Viktor whispered mischievously. His body jolted forward, causing Yuri to almost fall backwards. The silver haired man’s strong arms wrapped around his lover’s waist, keeping him in place. “Please Yuri,” he begged, his eyes gliding across the flawless display of chest that the shirt had failed to cover up. “I need something more.”

Yuri smirked. “Take my shirt of. But don’t touch, you haven’t earnt it yet.”

Viktor followed his orders happily, quickly getting to work of the shirt which had cum on the collar, dried from last night’s fumbling. Knowing that Yuri could have taken any clean top that Viktor had happily supplied in the hotel’s wardrobe, but chose not to, made in groan. “You always call me a pervert, and yet you’re the one wearing the shirt I came all over.”

“I’d say it’s an improvement.” Yuri deadpanned as he grinded his hips into Viktor’s. “Get back to work.”

The shirt was quickly discarded, thrown on the floor to reveal Yuri’s perfectly sculpted body. His chested heaved with excitement, knowing he’d be able to run his tongue along the dips and crevasses in his solid abs. How he had been so lucky to find the assassin never escaped his thoughts. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

“I know.”

Yuri threw the gun onto the side table and threaded his hands into his lover’s hair. He pulled at Viktor’s head cruelly, exposing the pale man’s neck. The older man’s Adam’s apple bobbed with anticipation. Then then placed gentle kisses along Nikiforov’s collarbone, working his way up to the helpless man’s neck. Yuri scraped his teeth against the man’s neck. _A challenge. A warning. A sign of trust._ Without care, Katsuki’s lips latched tightly onto the flesh and he began sucking, ready to mark his territory. When he pulled back to admire his work, he grinned. The angry patch of skin contrasted against the man’s milky white skin. Perfect.

Yuri lowered his lips above Viktor’s. He detached his hand from it’s hold on the silver strands and instead grasped the Russian’s palm. He guided the shaking fingers down his chest, warm with excitement caused by the built up sexual tension. He pushed it further below. The moment it reached Yuri’s boxer’s, the older man smirked.

“Do you want to feel how hard you make me?” Yuri asked, his voice sultry. Viktor nodded enthusiastically.

The Russian’s hand was led to feel the throbbing member over the now damp material. Yuri was hard, harder than he would have expected, underneath. The boy had clearly enjoyed the little show with the gun more than he had anticipated. Yuri was always full of new kinks and apparently, gun play was one of them. Viktor palmed at the cock hidden underneath the restraining material, desperate to feel it’s thickness between his fingers. Yuri sobbed at the sudden grip, and slumped forward to rest his head in the crook of Viktor’s shoulder as his arms wrapped around the Russian’s neck. The game had taken a turn and now it was time for Viktor to take the lead.

“I’m going to make you regret pulling that gun on me Yuri” he warned, voice husky with lust. He knew the Japanese man liked to be in control, enjoyed making him suffer for his pleasure. But now, with the turn of events it was his turn to submit. “What kind of sick pervert would make their target’s suck a gun off hm?”

Yuri attempted to protest, moving to pull away before being forced back against the strong man’s chest. He knew from that moment that he had awoken something inside Viktor he had never seen before. Often on their visits, the older man would sing using a range of moans hushed cursed words. Tonight however, he was the musician and Yuri his instrument. The Japanese kid felt blunt nails scaping against his back, creating rugged lines across the once perfectly preserved canvas of skin. He knew what this was; it was Viktor’s own way of marking his territory. Making his claim to ward other people off. He shivered at the thought of Viktor owning his body.

Viktor shifted his lover upwards, giving himself enough room to pull down the boy’s boxers and allow Yuri’s weeping cock taste freedom. The member was stiff and stood proudly as Viktor stared at it with an unmeasurable admiration. The neglected dick looked divine, swollen at the tip and pulsing with need, knowing Viktor was about to offer it release.

Yuri felt roaming hands touch his feverish skin, dancing their way from his shoulder blades to his hips. Goosebumps rose behind the trail the calloused fingers left. He was pulled down back on Viktor’s lap, his cock brushing against the Russian mans underneath the bedsheet. Yuri ground his hips forward, setting a painstakingly slow rhythm to tease the older man who held him captive.

“Explain something to me Yuri.” Viktor ordered. Yuri hummed questioningly.

Viktor’s laugh was malicious. “If I were to shoot you right now,” he started, jerking his head to the gun which now appeared at Yuri’s Jaw, “What would your last words be?”

Yuri’s body stiffened at the prospect of being caught off guard. Not once in their meeting had he so foolishly allowed Viktor to gain the upper hand in the situation. The Russian could have ended it all there. The gun was loaded and the safety off, and Nikiforov knew it. The gun pressed painfully against his jawbone. “Well?”

Yuri smashed their lips together in a fierce explosion of passion. Their mouths moved frantically against each other, with the Japanese boy prying open his lover’s mouth and searching for his tongue. They sucked at each other desperately, the noise of their lips smacking echoed and the moans that rumbled from Viktor’s chest were obscene. Even Porno’s couldn’t feature such a dirty combination. Yuri pulled away breathlessly, staring deeply into the wonderstruck eyes before him.

Stunned at the sudden lack of contact, Viktor remained silent. Then, releasing his animalistic urges, he growled and pulled Yuri off his lap and onto the floor.

 The small boy whimpered at the impact of the ground on his knees. He looked above him to see his lover standing naked. The Russian was longer than Yuri’s, meaning he could reach the special spots that the Japanese boy’s fingers couldn’t. Viktor had one hand wrapped around his wanting cock while the other held Yuri’s hair. The man groaned as his hand pumped himself, the precum leaking at the tip. The sight made Yuri want to crumble. He wondered how he’d found himself in this situation. How he’d allowed himself to get on his knees for Viktor Nikiforov of all people. It didn’t matter either way; he would sell his soul over and over again if it meant he could have the Russian all to himself for the rest of his life.

“You’re a fucking whore Yuri” Viktor growled, tugging the younger man’s face towards his leaking member. With fingers gripped tightly at his base, he slapped his cock against Yuri’s cheek, earning an embarrassed blush. The sight of the rosy cheeks underneath him turned him on even more. He slapped the boy harder, grinning as he watched Katsuki’s eyelids flinch.  “You cheap fucking whore. You love being used like this don’t you?”

Yuri felt ashamed at how Viktor’s humiliation turned him on, left him begging to be taken by the more experienced man.

“Fucking answer me when I ask you something, cunt.”

“Yes!” Yuri screamed, “I love it when you treat me like a cheap whore.”

Viktor dragged his dick across the boy’s lips, collecting the gathered-up saliva which had been swapped from the kiss. He then parted the boys wavering lips and groaned as his cock was enveloped in warmth. The feeling of Yuri’s hot tongue against his shaft would have been enough to send him to the finish line there and then, but the thought of feeling the young boy’s walls wrapped around him later halted him.

“Fucking suck” Viktor swore, placing the gun against the young boy’s Adam’s apple. “I want my Cock so far down your throat I can see it.”

Yuri hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck on the tip, slowly swirling his tongue around the sensitive area before moving forwards to take more in. His mouth felt full within moments. He fought hard to take Viktor’s length, despite the fact his gag reflex had other ideas. He hummed around Viktor, causing the man’s knees to shake with the vibrations. “D-Don’t think-“ Viktor cursed under his breath, “-I’m letting you off that easy.”

Viktor thrusted his hips, the sharp movement catching Yuri to surprise and sputter at the intrusion. He felt Viktor gain speed, bucking his hips wildly as he forced himself down Yuri’s tight throat. The older man cried with pleasure as he forced his lover’s head down his entire length and held him down, despite the younger man’s hands pushing at his thighs. “That’s it,” he breathed, looking down on his helpless attacker. “Choke on me.”

Yuri fingers clenched Viktor’s thighs, pleading for mercy as the silver haired man dug in his nails painfully into his scalp. Yuri did his best to adjust to Viktor’s length forcing itself down it’s his throat, but the alien feeling was new to him, never having a partner so daring before. Viktor was a bundle of new experiences.

Viktor released Yuri’s head, easing the pressure before he pushed the younger boy onto the bed and tossing the gun aside. Yuri’s face landed first in the sheets, his bare ass now on display for the Russian. He lifted himself onto his elbows, ready to face his man handler before a rush of pain spread over his asscheek. The force of impact left him weak, sprawled across the bed as though he wasn’t a trained professional ready to kill.

“Look at you,” the Russian purred, stroking over the red hand mark left on the tanned skin. “Such a slut for me.” Viktor’s delivered another spank, just as malicious as the previous, leaving a matching mark on the opposite cheek. “Look at that Yuri. That handprint screams “Property of Viktor Nikiforov.” How convenient.” Viktor’s eyes glazed over the sight before him; his lover vulnerable under his touch and waiting for his command. Yuri had submitted to him so easily it compared to their other nights alone. The boy was a quick to learn.

“Fuck you.” Yuri spat, fists curled as he attempted to pull himself back up. Viktor quickly stomped out the treason, pushing the boy further into the mattress with all of his weight. “Is that a request?”

Before Yuri could fire another comeback, his waist was tugged backwards, his knees bent beneath his at the same level as his face. He knew this was Viktor’s favorite position; the Russian voiced out loud many times before how much he admired the arch in his back as he mewled for more. Yuri used this knowledge to his advantage. He wasn’t completely powerless. He pushed his chest further into the mattress and emphasized the curve of his spine, earning him a soft growl from behind.

Viktor lurched forward, his hands kneading the pert cheeks. He spread the boy’s ass apart, revealing his hole clenching and unclenching by its own will. Viktor’s cock pulsed at the sight, desperate to feel the tight walls against it. “You’re mine Yuri. I own you.”

“You wish Viktor” sighed Yuri, grasping the sheets beneath him. The voice of his lover mutter words of such a possessive nature was the most alluring thing he had heard in his entire lifetime- other than Viktor’s needy groans of pleasure. “Nobody own’s me.”

Nikiforov’s laughter erupted deeply from his stomach. “I never pegged you as a Liar.” The Russian leant closer to Yuri’s hole and snaked a tongue out, delighted to taste what could only be described as Yuri. The old man was perplexed at how the younger boy could be so tantalizing. His tongue was hot against Yuri’s quivering hole, impatient to taste anything more his lover would surrender to him.

“Ugh Fuck,” Yuri keened, pushing his lower half backwards to feel more. Like a wild animal, he called for release, urging Viktor to quit teasing and touch him.

“I knew you’d love me you dirty cunt.” Nikiforov’s tongue lathered up the spit which soaked his lovers hole. “So needy and ready to be fucked.” A finger pressed firmly at the tight opening, teasing the younger boy of what was to follow. “I’m going to make submit Yuri. I know how to play your body better than you know yourself. I know how to make you sing a song so sweet, I could come from hearing it.” Viktor’s voice oozed with sex. “I’m going to show you I own you.”

Yuri let out a gentle sob as the finger pushed popped through the opening and entered him. The intrusion wasn’t much of a burn, not after last night, but he still needed to adjust. “Nggh.” His forehead began to sweat, beads of salty water dripping from the top of his nose. He needed Viktor to move, to curl it around or press in one of those areas or pull back a little or- “Oh shit.”

Two fingers curled, pressing against his walls and dragging a long primal noise from the younger boy. He stayed put, knowing Viktor could be cruel, and would most definitely get himself off without getting Yuri off if he displeased him. He had learnt that the hard way.

“Do you want more Yuri? Do you want another finger inside of you?” Viktor’s hand pulled backwards, out to the knuckle before thrusting forcefully back in. “Answer me.”

“Yes please.” Yuri begged, turning his head to face his lover upside down. Despite the odd angle, Viktor’s smirk that resided on those good for nothing lips took his breath away. The man’s eyes sparkled with danger. “I want more of you.”

Viktor pulled away his digits, chuckling at the sight of Yuri’s face contort with need. He already felt empty, lost at the lack of touch. That’s exactly what the older man was yearning for. “Tell me Yuri…” he purred, taking his own throbbing member into his hands and lining up with the glistening hole. “Who owns you?”

Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed, refusing to hand over his pride for desire. “Nobody owns me.”

Viktor tutted disappointingly. He pressed the tip of his cock against Yuri’s opening.

“Who owns you Yuri?”

“Nobody-ugh fuuck-nobody owns me.”

Viktor thrusted his hips forward, entering in almost completely dry. “I said,” he snarled. “Who owns you slut?”

Yuri cried out as he was filled to the brim, his walls intruded by Viktor’s length coated in a thin covering of saliva that had mostly dried. Yuri couldn’t help but beg for him to move. He wanted him to go deeper, all the way until his lover’s balls slapped against his asscheeks. He wanted to bounce backwards on Viktor as though his life depended it; because at the moment it felt like it. The Russian refused to listen to his incoherent mumblings. “I won’t move until you tell me who owns you.”

“YOU!” Yuri broke. His pride be dammed. He couldn’t stand the feeling of Viktor’s member inside of him, stretching him to his limit without moving, without searching for that bundle of nerves that his lover so skillfully found each time. He panted “You own me Vitya. Viktor Nikiforov owns Yuri Katsuki.”

“Damn right I do.”

Viktor thrust hard and fast, working himself in and out of his lover, watching as his member disappeared and reappeared from the overwhelmingly tight whole he had full possession of. He was smug as he heard his lover wail beneath him. The Russian’s heart thumped furiously as he heard Yuri beg for more. The boy wanted to be touched. He wanted his to feel Viktor’s fingers wrapped around his length as he bucked his hips forwards and backwards, abusing his tiny hole. Viktor smacked away the young boy’s hands.

“You’re coming untouched tonight.” Viktor ordered, angling his thrust to find the bundle of joy that caused Yuri to sob. His search didn’t take long to find, and he plowed deeper into the boy underneath him.

“Yeah right there!” Yuri cried with pleasure. “Please, harder!

Viktor complied. He knew Yuri was close, almost reaching the end of his release. The younger boy was chasing it closely, the process much slower than what it would have been had he been given permission to jerk himself off. Viktor kept his rule though, thrust deep and hard into Yuri until the boy screamed with delight. Yuri’s walls convulsed around cock, tightening and releasing as his toes curled in pleasure and his vision whited out.

The feeling of Yuri wrapped so tightly around himself sent him off on his own release. Yuri’s ass milked him for all he was worth, filling the empty space up with his cum. Breathing heavily for a few moments, he slumped over his lover’s backs, comforted by the stickiness of sweat between their skin. He pulled out as his cock softened, releasing a flow of cum following it. Amused, the Russian scooped some up before dragging Yuri back to his chest.

When the younger boy caught up with the change of position, he turned his shoulder to face to his lover, eyes widening at spunk covered fingers. Immediately, he opened his mouth and darted out his tongue, happy to lap up the remaining mess on Viktor’s digits. He then leant backwards and pressed their lips together, softer than before. Their mouths detached and reattached slowly, their tongues wrestling each other. When Viktor pulled back, he gathered up the leftover cum and leant above Yuri, allowing the ball of mixed liquid fall onto his lover’s tongue before being swallowed. If he hadn’t just come, that would have finished him off for sure.

They both shuffled themselves around the bed, kicking off the dirty sheets and laying down, their bare bodies exposed. Viktor hummed with delight as he littered Yuri’s cheeks with gentle kisses before settling into his own side of the bed. After a few moments, Viktor broke the silence.

“I love you so much Yuri.” Viktor mummed into his lover’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut with content.

“I fucking love you Vitya.” Yuri sniffled. “I fucking love you so much.”

“Why are you crying baby- oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Yuri please-”

_Bang._


End file.
